


Side Tracked - John Watson's Teenage diary

by Aurora_bee



Series: Side Tracked [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Self Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a lot of people knew, but when John Watson was a teenager he kept a journal for a couple of months.  Sherlock found it and read it.</p><p>This is not a Puppy Tails fic, it is dark and does not include any fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Tracked - John Watson's Teenage diary

28 May 1987  
Happy Birthday me. Harry got me a journal, she reckons I can write all the good things that happen down so I can look at it and forget all the bad stuff. Like mum moving out and not taking us with her. We went round to her flat for tea though and she made me an amazing coffee and walnut cake. She cried a bit at the end though, said she wished we could stay with her. Came home, dad was drunk, found him pissing into a bucket in the kitchen.

30 May 1987  
We won a match today! I’m so happy, I ran up the field and scored the winning tri. Some of my mates had a flagon of cider and offered me some. I didn’t feel like it, I’m fed up with the smell of stale alcohol.

5 June 1987  
Came home today to see dad’s bare ass as he shagged some woman on the sofa. Fortunately Harry was dordling outside the front door so I had time to tell him to get some clothes on. I made Harry go to her room and we did our homework together. Managed to sneak downstairs and make some toast for our tea.

10 June 1987  
Harry keeps taking the piss out of me because she’s 13 and 4” taller than me. I know I’m short, I’m sure I’ll grow a bit more. I can’t stay 5’ nothing for the rest of my life can I?

11 June 1987  
Definitely found another pubic hair, god I hope this means I’m going have a growth spurt. Mum says boys are always a little bit behind girls and that I shouldn’t worry about it. I thought she was going to give me the birds and bee’s talk for a second there. Anyway mum’s got a blow up mattress, so she says we can stay over for the weekend. I’m so happy to get away from dad, and all the bumping and moaning that’s going on at the moment.

13 June 1987  
It’s brilliant being at mum’s even if the blow up mattress got a hole in it and I ended up waking up on the floor. Mum made us a huge cooked breakfast. Harry and mum went shopping and I had a sleep in mum’s bed. Mum came back alone, Harry was hanging about with a friend. We talked about me becoming a vegetarian and she said it was my choice, she’d cook me yummy food anyway. 

14 June 1987  
Seriously not looking forward to going home.

17 June 1987  
Dad’s girlfriend was on her own in the house when we came home from school. She seems nice. She made me a cup of tea and asked me about my homework. I wonder what she’s doing with my dad?

22 June 1987  
Harry gave me a fucking Chinese burn today at lunch time, right in front of my mates from rugby. I am never going to live it down. Not only do they call me 'pip squeak' but now they’re going to take the piss because of my sister. At least I’m the fastest runner they have. When I run up the field no-one can catch me.

23 June 1987  
I am such a bad person. The door of dad’s bedroom was open today and I peaked in. His girlfriend was lying on the bed naked. I caught a glimpse between her legs. God I was rock hard I ran to my bedroom and wanked, I must have cum about 10 times before I calmed down. I’m really disgusted with myself now but I can’t get the image out of my mind.

25 June 1987  
Saw mum, she asked me what was wrong. Why do people fucking do that. There’s nothing wrong I’m fine. I AM FINE!

30 June 1987  
Dad and his girlfriend went out for the night. She had a really short skirt on and a low top. She gave me a kiss before they left and winked at me. I dug my nails into my wrist to stop myself feeling funny again.

7 July 1987  
I think dad’s girlfriend likes me she keeps looking at me and smiling. She told me if I was a year older it wouldn’t be my dad she was fucking every night. I blushed it was really uncomfortable.

8 July 1987  
I don’t like dad’s girlfriend she keeps coming into my room without knocking. She nearly saw me naked tonight but I managed to pull my PJ’s up in time.

10 July 1987  
Harry made fun of my height in front of dad’s girlfriend. She kinda stuck up for me, pulled my head into her cleavage and said ‘there, see perfect height’. Harry was speechless. Afterwards she asked me if I was ok. I told her to fuck off.

1 August 1987  
I haven’t written for a while. I needed time to think about everything. Mum got a council flat and we’re living with her. It’s all my fault, everything is such a mess. Dad’s girlfriend wanted to show me something in dad’s bedroom about three weeks ago. I went up with her, she closed the door and started taking her clothes off, she started to touch me. I can’t write about this..

5 August 1987  
I think if I write this down it might make me feel better. Dad’s girlfriend touched me, and asked if I wanted to fuck her. I don’t know maybe I’m a faggot, cause I told her 'no' and tried to get out. The boys on the rugby team never seem to want to miss a chance like that. Ok it felt wrong, and I said 'no', but my body seemed to say 'yes'. She pulled down my pants and started to lick me. I screamed out 'no' again and tried to push her but she wouldn’t move. Dad came belting through the door and we fell over. Then he started to scream at me and kicked me, and then I don’t remember much until Dad fell on the floor I saw Harry standing with a bloody kitchen knife in her hands. Dad’s girlfriend was screaming.

10 August 1987  
Dad went home today. Harry’s ok, she says she doesn’t regret stabbing dad. We’re going to counselling but neither of us wants to talk about it. Mum keeps crying, she’s blaming herself. The plaster on my arm is going to come off in the next couple of weeks, maybe I can find a new rugby club to play with. We’re starting a new school too, somewhere where they don’t know what Harry and me did.

9 September 1987  
I hate myself, if I hadn’t fancied dad’s girlfriend none of this would have happened. I tried to cut my wrist today but I couldn’t push hard enough. My watch covers it. I press it occasionally to remind myself what a cunt I am. Mum doesn’t deserve me for a son, and if Harry didn’t have me as a brother she’d be happy now.

11 September 1987  
I remembered they said once in a lesson that bromide would stop men from wanting to have sex. I got hold of some bromide salts in chemistry and drank them in water. The teacher found me and I had to have my stomach pumped. Now I’ve got to have more counselling and mum was really upset. And I’ve fucked up yet again.

Sherlock put the journal down and wiped a tear away from his eye. He’d always thought his teenage years were confusing. He sighed putting the journal back where he found it. John’s thoughts were private and they should have remained that way. Sherlock was going to make it up though. As he walked downstairs to the living room he pulled out his phone.

“Ah brother dear, I’d like you to find the woman who abused John when he was 15 and send me her address. No, no Mycroft, no need to send someone around to pick her up. I will see to this myself.” Sherlock grinned evilly as he hung up. No-body touched his ‘John’.


End file.
